wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
General Bjarngrim
|status = Killable |location=Unyielding Garrison, Halls of Lightning |instance=Halls of Lightning }} General Bjarngrim is an Iron vrykul warrior and the first boss in the Halls of Lightning. He commands the Iron vrykul of the Unyielding Garrison at the entrance to the Halls. He can be skipped if you take a different route. Abilities Temporary Electrical Charge Increases damage by 30% (avoided by pulling him at the right moment). Melee's a well geared tank for ~2k [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=41105 Defensive Stance:] decreases all damage taken by 25% :*Spell Reflect - reflects next magic attack back at caster :*Intercept - charges an enemy and stuns them for three seconds, dealing small damage :*Pummel - does small damage and interrupts spell casting for 5 seconds. [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=41107 Berserker Stance:] increases all damage done by 25% :*Mortal Strike - ~6-9k :*Whirlwind - ~2k repeatedly. [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=41106 Battle Stance:] increases attack speed by 25% :*Melee - ~2.5k :*Cleave - ~2k Tactics This boss is found patrolling the platforms in the first room. You can spot him by the lightning buff on him and the two iron dwarfs that accompany him. The lightning buff increases damage by a significant margin so you'll want to pull him on one of the rear platforms. He patrols on the back half of the square. To get to him you need to clear the trash packs from at least three of the platforms. The shortest route is to clear the first platform, then the one immediately to your right, and then the back right platform. Wait for him to patrol back to that platform and fight him there. Time your attacks and only attack when his temporary electrical charge is down. This happens when he gets to the circles. It is generally easier, and faster, to kill him while the buff is on. This only increases his damage by a small margin on a well-geared tank, and is required for the achievment . Bjarngrim is set up much like a warrior. About every 20 seconds during the fight he will change stances: *In defensive stance he hits the tank for ~1k and uses a knockback, an intercept, and a spell reflect. *In battle stance he hits faster but regularly, and uses a cleave. *In berserker stance he hits very hard and uses a mortal strike and a whirlwind. The mortal strike hits a well geared tank for more than 8k, and can crit for as much as 14k. When he whirlwinds he hits for about 1k (on plate) several times and will move around the platform. Well-armored characters can endure this attack but it is still better strategy to avoid it, and cloth wearers need to step out of its path. He has two dwarves that accompany him. On normal difficulty, they have approximately 45000 health. They should be killed first as they can heal him if left alone. They can also be feared, slowed, polymorphed, sapped and trapped. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Battle stance * ;Defensive stance * ;Berserker stance * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * External links Category:Bosses Category:Halls of Lightning mobs Category:Iron vrykul